Hoffnung, Grausamkeit des Lebens
by Apophis1
Summary: Snapes Reaktion auf die Bitte von Dumbeldore wieder gegen Voldemort zu spionieren *shortstory*


Disclaimer: alles JKR, nix mir  
  
Inhalt: Kurzer Einblick in Snape, nachdem ihm wieder zum Spion gemacht hat. R/R  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hoffnung  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Definition: Bezeichnung für die Erwartung, dass ein bestimmtes, zukünftiges Ereignis einen erwünschten Ausgang nimmt (bzw. dass ein unerwünschter Ausgang ausbleibt). Hoffnung bezieht sich auf Vorgänge und Ereignisse, die noch nicht abgeschlossen sind. Dabei wird gleichzeitig erfasst, was von der Zukunft erwartet wird.  
  
'Warum muss die Hoffnung immer zuletzt sterben?'  
  
Dumbledore hatte Snape gerade gebeten, wieder zu spionieren und zurück zu Voldemort, dem Dunklen Lord zu gehen. Und er hatte zugestimmt, bevor er lange darüber nachdenken konnte, bevor die Angst mit ihren eisernen Griff vollens sein Herz umklammern konnte.  
  
Dann hatte er die Krankenstation verlassen, fluchtartig, als würde der Abstand zu Potter, der Voldemort gegenüber gestanden war, das ganze weniger real machen.  
  
Diese zwei kurzen Sätze von Dumbledore hatten seine mühsam aufgebaute Selbstbeherrschung zuschlagen. Er musste weg, niemand darf ihn so sehen, ihn, den immer kalten und gemeinen Meiser der Zaubertränke. Aufgelöst, schwach, zitternd vor Angst, wie ein kleines Kind. Nachdem der Direktor seine Maske zerschlagen hatte, konnte er nur noch an Flucht denken, vor Dumbledore, der das von ihm verlangte, vor seinem Auftrag, vor den Augen der neugierigen Menschen, vor sich selbst, vor seiner Angst.  
  
Nur wie sollte man vor seiner Angst davonlaufen? Warum hatte er sie auch einfach verdrängt, zusammen mit Voldemort, warum hatte er sich nicht damit abgefunden, nicht darauf vorbereitet, wieder zu Voldemort zurückzukehren? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er irgendwann wieder spionieren musste, wusste doch das Voldemort nicht tot war, nur geschwächt.  
  
Aber Dumbledore hatte ihm Hoffnung gegeben, nach dem Fall von Voldemort. Sein Freund hatte ihm versprochen, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, selbst für ihn, einen ehemaligen Death Eater.  
  
Als Potter hier anfing, hatte er die Erinnerungen an Voldemort wieder belebt. Aber Potter hatte den Dunklen Lord einmal besiegt und Snape hatte gehofft, der Junge würde es wieder tun. Als Lehrer hatte er den Jungen beschützt und gehofft, dass es ausreichend war, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Er hatte den Vorfall mit Quirrel vergessen, Voldemort war nur ein Schatten seiner selbst, zu schwach um allein zu leben und Potter hatte den körperlosen Zauberer vertrieben. Und Snape hatte gehofft, dass es nun vorbei war, gehofft, dass es nur Potter anging. Obwohl er wusste, dass Voldemort unsterblich war und Potter nur ein keiner dummer Junge. Aber er hatte die irrsinnige Hoffnung, das es Potter geschafft hatte.  
  
Er hatte den Basilisken nicht ernst genommen, das hatte nichts mit Voldemort zu tun, das war nur Tom Riddle, nicht einmal in Person, nur als Erinnerung und wieder hatte ihn Potter besiegt. Snape hatte gehofft, dass Potter, der Voldemort nun schon zwei Mal besiegt hatte, auch dass nächste Mal allein mit ihm fertig werden würde. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht werden würde, obwohl er wusste wie stark Voldemort war, hatte er sich trotzdem an diese lächerliche Hoffnung geklammert.  
  
Als Wurmschwanz zu Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, tat Snape es als unwichtig ab. Er kannte ihn aus seiner Schulzeit, ein schleimiger, kleiner unfähiger Feigling. Er hatte gehofft, dass dieser Wurm zu schwach war, um Voldemort zu helfen. Er hatte seine Gedanken nur auf Black konzentriert und auf den Hass ihm gegenüber. Hass war so viel befriedigender, als die Angst vor Voldemort. Hass beeinflusst Hoffnung nicht, aber Angst kann sie zernagen, Stück für Stück, unaufhaltsam.  
  
Sogar als Potter mit der Leiche von Cedric zurückkam, hatte Snape seine Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben. Dumbledore war allwissend, er hatte sicher schon einen Plan, wie man Voldemort besiegen konnte. Der Direktor hatte doch immer einen Plan!  
  
Aber nun, im hellen Licht der Krankenstation , wo es keinen Schatten gab, in dem er sich verstecken konnte, hatte Dumbledore alle seine Hoffnungen zerstört, mit einem lächerlich kleinen Satz. Der alte Mann hatte ihm seine Deckung genommen, hatte seine Maske zerschmettert, die er immer aufgesetzt hatte, um sich vor der Welt und seinen eigenen Ängsten zu verstecken.  
  
"Wen Sie willens sind... wenn Sie bereit sind..."  
  
Die Worte hallten in seinen Kopf, zerstörten alle Schutzwälle, die er aufgebaut hatte. Zerstörten die Hoffnung, die er gehegt hatte. Nein! er war nicht bereit, zu gehen, er wollte auch nicht. Alles ihn im sträubte sich dagegen. Aber wie sollte er seinem Schicksal entkommen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er noch gehofft, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab, dass sein Freund einen Plan aus seinem Ärmel zaubern würde. Aber die Hoffnung war nur ein weiterer Witz des Lebens, der aus seine Kosten ging, wie so viele andere Witze zuvor. Wie naiv war er, dass er an so etwas lächerlichen wie Hoffnung geglaubt hatte. Hatte ihn sein Leben nicht oft genug eines besseren belehrt?  
  
Für ihn hatte es keine Rettung, hatte sie nie gegeben, auch wenn er dass ein paar geruhsame Jahre gedacht hatte, bestärkt durch die Hoffnung, die ihm Dumbledore vermittelt hatte. Es war nur eine Lüge, eine Farce, ein grausames Spiel des Lebens. Er hatte sein Schicksal mit dem Dunklen Mal besiegelt, ohne Möglichkeit auf Rettung. Aber nach dem Fall von Voldemort hatte ihm Dumbledore Hoffnung gegeben und er war so schwach gewesen und hatte geglaubt, dass Hoffnung das Leben schöner macht. Jetzt wusste er, dass das Blödsinn war, eine Lüge!  
  
Hoffnung ist grausam, man denkt an die Zukunft, macht Pläne. Und für was? Damit sie mit einem einzigen Satz zerstört werden! Und er war so dumm gewesen, sich Hoffnung zu machen, obwohl er es besser wusste, obwohl er sein Schicksal kannte, dass ihn sein Fleisch eingebrannt war. Anstatt sich darauf vorzubereiten zu spionieren, hatte er Voldemort einfach ignoriert und gehofft, dass es für ihn vorbei war.  
  
Aber das war es nicht, würde es nie sein, solange einer von beiden, er oder Voldemort, noch am Leben war. Für ihn hatte es so etwas wie Hoffnung nie gegeben, auch wenn er in seinen schwachen Momenten daran geglaubt hatte.  
  
++++++++  
  
Ende  
  
++++++++  
  
Ja, mich würde interessieren was ihr lieben Leser davon haltet. Also bitte reviewen!! 


End file.
